


A Clash of Sounds

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs Kisses, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just too much.</p>
<p>Bucky collapsed on the gym floor. Pain lanced up his spine from hitting the cold, hard ground, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.</p>
<p>Voices and piercing sounds crashed and bounced against his skull creating a cacophony that grew in volume until Bucky’s thoughts were indecipherable. He clutched his head and breathed deep in an attempt to keep his brain from exploding out of his cranium while simultaneously trying to expel every clashing and screaming thought through his lungs.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Bucky has a breakdown and Tony is there to comfort/talk him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clash of Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Clash of Sounds 杂音之外](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673305) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight), [anniex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex)



It was just too much.

Bucky collapsed on the gym floor. Pain lanced up his spine from hitting the cold, hard ground, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Voices and piercing sounds crashed and bounced against his skull creating a cacophony that grew in volume until Bucky’s thoughts were indecipherable. He clutched his head and breathed deep in an attempt to keep his brain from exploding out of his cranium while simultaneously trying to expel every clashing and screaming thought through his lungs.

Silence. He needed silence. He needed the quiet bliss that came with the icy sleep Hydra had provided him. No, he needed his brain emptied. He needed the machine. He needed—

Callous fingers wrapped gently under Bucky’s knee and tugged him toward a hovering shadow.

Bucky lashed out, hand reaching for a vulnerable neck that gulped under his metal grip.

“Stand down soldier.” The voice was soft, but spoke with command.

Tension bled out from Bucky. His fingers loosened and slipped down to grasp the open collar belonging to the shirt of the man in front of him.

A man he knew, yet he could not hear the name over all of the voice shouting in his head.

The gentlest of smiles spread across the man’s face. A light of fondness twinkled in his eyes and the man’s free hand wrapped around the Bucky’s metal one.

“You with me?”

Bucky frowned. Of course he was with the man. Even with his metal hand, Bucky could feel the solidness of the man in grasp and the warmth the man’s body radiated. He wasn’t a hallucination or a hologram.

The man squeezed Bucky’s hand and leaned down so his face hovered above Bucky’s. “Not quite then. That’s okay.” He rubbed his thumb over Bucky’s knuckles. “I’ll wait here until you come back.”

Amber eyes. Beautiful amber eyes that were their most lovely when filled with mirth, but could cut Bucky like obsidian when filled with sorrow or (the more frequent one) a faux smile.

Bucky trembled.

“Hey, hey. No need to freak out.” The hand on Bucky’s knee traveled up his thigh to his side where the man massaged circles along Bucky’s ribs. “It may seem bad now, but everything will get better.” The man forced himself to chuckle. “You’ll see. Any moment now you’ll call me a sap then shove me away and go back to beating up every punching bag in the building. You’ll definitely break at least one, even though you’ve promised me a hundred times you’ll stop doing that. Honestly, you have no consideration for my time. Every time you break a bag I have to figure out how to strengthen the bags. I’m starting to think I should just melt down Steve’s shield and build a bag out of the metal.”

The man—Doll face, Bucky had called the man Doll face—wouldn’t shut up.

And it was perfect.

Doll face didn’t shout—didn’t scream—yet his voice shushed the screeching and the voices in his head. The caustic noise withered under Doll face’s relentless chatter.

Doll face. “Tony,” Bucky breathed the name like a prayer.

Tony’s face lit up and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “You’re back.”

Bucky tightened his hold on Tony’s hand. He was still shaking. “Mostly.”

Tony nodded and kissed Bucky’s eyelid. “Just let me know when to let up.” He kissed Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky turned his head so their lips brushed.

Tony held the kiss longer than the others, letting Bucky soak in the juxtaposition of firmness and tenderness of the kiss. It was his anchor, holding him in place without chaffing.

“Love you,” Bucky murmured as Tony and him broke apart.

Tony closed his eyes and nuzzled Bucky’s neck before delivering another light kiss to his jaw. “Love you too.”

Bucky sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and held the smaller man close as Tony peppered every inch of exposed skin he could get his lips on with kisses.

Bucky sighed and listened to the sounds of Tony as his lover covered him in kisses. He delighted in the rise and fall of Tony’s chest against his and the puffs of breath that tickled his skin. He warmed at the thump of the heartbeat that followed its own rhythm but remained steadfast in its dance.

He found serenity with every whispered endearment that chased away the horrors that had invaded his mind.

He bent down and kissed Tony on the head, grateful to have Tony in his life to drown out the cacophony in his head when nothing else would.

Tony tilted his head up and smiled, and Bucky knew Tony was aware of his gratitude, but that the genius didn’t care. Tony would happily block out the noise in Bucky’s head any day without fail or expectations.

Bucky kissed Tony on the mouth and grinned. “You’re such a sap.”

Tony scoffed and punched him playfully on the chest. “What did I say! I totally called it. FRIDAY, make a note of this.”

Bucky chuckled and hugged Tony tight, love filling his head and chest in the most wonderful of sensations.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
